Sebastian Deisler
Sebastian Deisler ( Lörrach , January 5 1980 ) is a German former professional footballer who for most of his career playing for Bayern Munich . Deisler has in Germany including forBorussia Mönchengladbach , Hertha BSC and FC Bayern Munich played. He also was part of the German national football team . Content [ hide ] *1 Club Soccer **1.1 Borussia Mönchengladbach **1.2 Hertha BSC **1.3 Bayern Munich *2 Career *3 Interland Career *4 Trivia *5 See also Club Soccer [ Edit ] Borussia Mönchengladbach [ edit ] Deisler played from 1995 to 1999 for Borussia Mönchengladbach . He started here as a professional footballer in 1998 and made 17 appearances that season in the Bundesliga . After this season the club was relegated to the second. Bundesliga since it was finished in the league last. Deisler therefore decided to resign and moved 4.5 million DM for Hertha BSC . This club struggled in those years always bring in the top five. Hertha BSC [ edit ] For Hertha BSC Deisler played from 1999 to 2002, he was in this period to 57 appearances in the Bundesliga. In it, he scored 9 goals. He came during the first season to nine appearances in the UEFA Champions League . In subsequent seasons he played five matches in European miljoenenbal but came here to score. After he's not allowed to participate in theWorld Cup in 2002 due to an injury, he relocated to 9 million euros to Bayern Munich . Bayern Munich [ edit ] After the World Cup in Japan and South Korea will Deisler employed by Bayern Munich play. Because of mental health problems, he comes here much playing time. Especially the first season gone wrong. Then it goes back some time better, with Bayern Munich, he plays again in the Champions League where he should make his appearance. Regularly Nevertheless, in these years he often suffered injuries, thus he had to undergo several knee surgeries. He often suffered from depression. As a result, Sebastian Deisler was promised as a great talent never repay. His last season at Bayern Munich he started in the infirmary during the workout broke a piece of cartilage in his knee. Hence he as in 2002 in 2006 to address the failing World Cup in their own country. On 16 January 2007, he decided to immediately stop playing football. His contract, which still would run until June 30, 2009 was dissolved. He came to this decision because he had no confidence in the stability of his knee more. Since then he has only been very little publicity. Career [ edit ] Interland Career [ edit ] Deisler played between 1999 and 2006 for the German national football team . He made his debut on February 23 2002 during a friendly match against the Dutch team . He was also part of the squad that competed at the 2000 European Championship in the Netherlands and Belgium. In addition, he played all three matches of the group stage. Germany was not the first round. He made his first goal on September 2 2000 in the match against Greece . This game was part of the qualification for the World Cup in 2002. Because of injuries, he did not play the other major tournaments in 2004 and 2006. However, he played all five games during the Confederations Cup in 2005, which was held in Germany. His last international game he played on March 1 , 2006 against Italy . Trivia [ edit ] Sebastian Deisler has a Brazilian partner named Eunice Santana Dos Santos and a son, Raphael. He is unmarried. Category:1980 births